Esperanzas perdidas
by AreSerena
Summary: Una ruptura es igual a un espejo roto, es mejor dejarlo roto que herirte a ti mismo...yaten y mina


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son producto de mi imaginación, si no de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, solo estoy aquí para liberar mi interminable imaginación.

"**Una ruptura es igual que un espejo roto. Es mejor dejarlo roto que herirte a ti mismo tratando de arreglarlo, pero….entre sangre de persistencia el dolor puede valer la pena".**

**-*0o0o0o0o0o0o*-**

Desde cuando el olor a tabaco ha sido indispensable para nuestra reacción antagónica, escondiéndose entre humo y castillos de alcohol, porque no mejor pensar en el placer de la reintegración, no es solo la autocompasión es igual que enfrentar una canción que nunca fue escrita para ti.

La mire, la compadecí y al hacerlo lo hice también para mí mismo, no podía verla así, pero en todo rasgo de incertidumbre solo en una nítida forma de esperanza me hizo sentir victorioso al encontrarla, viva, bueno casi viva, entre lagrimas confusas ni siquiera supe en realidad porque fueron, si de alegría por verla de nuevo, por la esencia muerta de nicotina duradera, plagio de vidas condenadas, prestadas al servicio del mejor postor, tal vez mis sollozos solo eran el directo sentir de mi ser al percibir la timidez del tal vez haberla perdido para siempre.

Algo sobrehumano me hizo sonreírle y ella me correspondió, me dio una sonrisa de lastima y sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, eso me calmo un poco, al menos su expresión se ha relajado y ya no me mira con asombro como si en espectro encuentro me hubiera divisado de repente y no lo creyera.

Le pedí irnos, comenzar lejos, separarla de este lugar, pero para sombro mío ella me contesto con un sencillo y tímido no. No me sorprendí al contrario ya esperaba esa respuesta, mas entonces esperaba más el que me dijera la razón de sus desdén.

Ella tomo mi rostro como antes, su calor no ha cambiado pero sus manos se sienten distintas, ásperas, extrañamente ajenas.

Aun la amo.

Ella sin embrago me miro como si estuviera mirando a un niño indefenso y así me sentí, se acerco lentamente a mi oído y me susurró que regresara en dos días para que ella pudiera decidir.

**-*0o0o0o0o0o0o*-**

Es maravilloso, los años no han pasado por su alma, esa esencia que aun me tiene encarcelada, no quería que me encontrara, mucho menos en este lugar, aunque de todas formas también había perdido la añoranza de que el estaría afuera buscándome desde aquel día en que mi padre me vendió por unas cuantas monedas y encontré el final del mundo, aquí donde dios no toca ni la luz del día.

Ninguna influencia es buena, si lo fueran no serian influencias, es prestar y quitar pecados, volverse el símbolo inexistente de una realidad inconstante, solo nos queda resignarnos a criarnos por instintos, para sobrevivir, para ganar dinero, es todo lo que importa en este mundo manchado, dinero, por eso estoy aquí, por ello sigo sufriendo, con temor en el corazón, sin dormir tranquila y no pensar en que alguien entrara a tu habitación y…

Vaya, ni una lagrima, duele, duele mucho, siento la opresión, pero este cinismo creciente entre trémulas desgraciadas, oyentes huecas de miedos sin resolver me ha hecho indiferente, sarcástica con la vida, mordaz a cualquier muestra de afecto hipócrita. Ya estoy muerta y no quiero que él se dé cuenta, mucho menos él, sin embrago a pesar de que lo amo, no encuentro en mi una razón significativa para salir entre las luces nocturnas donde cada persona es igual de detestable y de oportunista, es triste la niebla que cubre al mundo, me puede decir que estaré bien en otro lugar, que me rescatara de esta cautividad, que mis verdugos pagaran, pero mi vida ya está sucia, teñida de sangre y de dolor, ¿no ya di mi último aliento?

Es fácil hablar y hacer en sonata las letras correctas que deseaba escuchar, pero ahora, ni siquiera es fácil el respirar sin necesitar del dragón en tu lengua.

Dos días, eso pedí, no me iré eso es irrefutable pero alargara mas la despedida que me dará, y esta vez `para siempre, una sentencia para mi propia compasión y olvido de esta moral, de la que nunca pertenecí.

Siento un sabor salado, mojado en mis labios, al parecer aun tengo una lagrima que dar.

Adiós.

**-*0o0o0o0o0o0o*-**

Ya es el día, me siento inseguro, turbado hay mil posibilidades en mi cabeza y todas terminan mal. Pero no deseo irme sin ella, aunque la tenga que traer del brazo a rastras .

Toco la puerta de nuevo, es temprano, madrugada, me abre una señora con aspecto cadavérico , me sonríe con complicidad o satisfacción, no me interesa, todo esto me enferma.

El edificio está impregnado de un intenso olor a narcóticos a nubes con aroma a perdición.

Estaba más sin embargo vacio, como si nadie habitara en ese lugar, que si no fuera por el edor de las habitaciones solo podría tratarse de una anciana con solventes para cubrir el olor a supuestos medicamentos.

En el centro de la sala se encontraba furtivamente un pequeña mesa de cristal de la que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, mi ansiedad iba creciendo y ella no bajaba a pesar de que le dije a la anciana que la buscara que le pagaría mejor que cualquiera de sus mejores clientes, asertivamente mentiroso fue como obtuve los resultados esperados para que ella se retirara de inmediato a llamarla hasta su habitación.

Minutos sin límites, con su cada tintineo burlesco, me levante hacia la ventana grande del cuarto recargue mi mano en el cristal y con el puño limpio pose mi frente en el, haciendo que me percatara de las largas cortinas de seda que se extendían frente al ancho ventanal, produciendo un colapso emocional en el eco de mis más hermosos recuerdos con ella con mi amada Mina.

Pero un grito me saco de mi ensimismamiento y me obligue a correr tras las escaleras hasta averiguar que era lo que pasaba, un mal presentimiento me inundo y llego a mi garganta al encontrarme con la silueta frágilmente tendida sobre la alfombra barata , en la que débilmente se dejaba desangrar, me arrodille en un colapso y me deje morir emocionalmente con ella, mis ojos se tornaron blancos cristalinos sin brillo y mi rostro se transformo viejo y mojado, ella era mi vida.

Después una de las mujeres más jóvenes de ese lugar me dio entre mis manos una hoja doblada.

La tome tembloroso, comencé a leerla rápido y después desaparecí mis fuerzas a cada palabra que sentía como puñalada en el pecho, pronto deje de leerla mis lagrimas no podía contener, me levante en un salto y la arrugue en mi puño, salí corriendo azotando la puerta de la casa.

De nuevo la misma mujer que me dio la nota me susurro.

No quería permanecer más ahí.

Estaba amaneciendo apenas , solo corrí sin detenerme escuche los timbres de los carros con los que casi chocan conmigo por pasar sin mirar, encontré un puente, me recargue en la barda, seguía llorando y no hice nada para detenerlas. Comencé a golpear la piedra con mi puño que ya sangraba y me refutaba ante el dolor, y seguí golpeando.

¿Por qué no encontrar otra solución?

Ella...ella tenia otra vida en sus manos, otro corazon que latia dentro de ella...

¿Porque?

**-*0o0o0o0o0o0o*-**

_Yaten:_

_Lamento el que hayas venido en vano hasta aquí y que tus esfuerzos mueran conmigo pero debes entender que yo ya no tengo vida, ya no puedo sentir siquiera la briza que puede que te llegue a levantar todas las mañanas, ya no tengo sonrisas que regalarte ni caricias que puedan darte calor, solo estoy respirando superficialmente entre cal y alcohol interminable, en mi ya no queda ese arte de amor que tanto presumíamos antes, ya solo me queda dar mi cuerpo a este pábulo necesario inmóvil e indiferente, llevo conmigo siempre tu rostro color jade pálido, tantas extrañas conjeturas de promesas que jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de expresarnos , los secos llantos de las polvorientas distancias la desaparición de los pocos años anteriores , esto me abre paso a la paz confusamente estrepitosa de amor que murió hace mucho tiempo, hice esto para liberarte, para desaparecer tu impaciencia y tus recónditos esfuerzos de querer salvar una flor que ya no tiene perfume._

_Te libero mi amor._

_Es lo mejor que puedo regalarte después de llevarme también otra vida junto a mí._

**-*0o0o0o0o0o0o*-**

**Nota de autora:**

**Bueno primero que nada les debo muchas disculpas, en primera por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, en segunda por si la historia no les gusto o la creen un poco retorcida pero quería mas que nada encarnar la realidad de muchas vidas tanto metafóricamente como literalmente, no cabe mencionar que no es una historia entre tanto romantica si no que quise hacer el intento de reflexión.**

**Esto fue inspirado por una chika llamada Jenny Anderson a la que le debía una historia y que bueno vino a mi como entre tantas y pff hasta ahora tuve tiempo de dejarme arrebatr un rato aki en la compu.**

**Esopeo disfruten de sus lecturas me despido de ustedes **

**Un beso a todos los ke leen esta historia y toman un momento mas para dejar un comentario o sugerencia a esta historia.**

**Gracias mi querido amor Adrian por siempre estar a mi lado y seguir mis Te Amo**

***AreSerena***


End file.
